


The care and attention of a baby Ravager

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Cuddles, Family Bonding, Fluff and Mush, Sickness, yondu and kraglin are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is the start of a bunch of one shots and little ideas I have that started when Yondu and Kraglin adopted Peter as a babe, and how everyone reacted, how they managed and it's more slice of life that anything else. but since my other series is let's face it angst...this one is pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the start of a bunch on one shots and little idea I have that started when Yondu and Kraglin adopted Peter as a babe, and how everyone reacted, how they managed and it's more slice of life that anything else. but since my other series is let's let's face it angst...this one is pure fluff. With these two Peter is now still two and it's set after the Interrogation

**Dinner time**

When Yondu had decided to keep Peter, there wasn't much speculation among the Ravagers for the reason why. End of the day, almost everyone even the most hardened bastard felt something for him. It didn't change the fact that they were criminals and they had a baby on board!

In the early days Peter was kept in Yondu's pouch, or held by him by the hand and in the end Kraglin created a pouch across his chest to hold the baby, as he was going about his duties. Eventually the rest of the Ravagers got used to Peter's constant presence since Kraglin was a paranoid parent and was hesitant at letting Peter out of his sight, even if Proctom had been cast into exile and everyone noticed every time Peter toddled into a room, he quickly stepped out of it.

Having Kraglin so paranoid was becoming a thorn in Yondu's side especially as Peter was growing out of the box and wanted to explore the big wide ship around him, especially since the toddler had noticed all the crew putting things out of harm's way and clearing the decks when they saw him coming, which to Peter meant that he must be very important.

The first few months, the Ravagers kept their distance. Back when Peter was cargo, it was easier to be interested or feign interest, but now he was crew and the Captains son, they like their boss was clueless at what to do.

Even though Kraglin was paranoid to the point in the time Peter had been with them neither of them had taken a mission together as one of them had to stay on the Eclector…just in case although he ensured that none of the work was suffering.

In fact Peter had proved to be a good luck charm since contacts that Yondu had made since the boy was born had raised their salary, and the boy was clearly loved and wanted for nothing as they watched the boy holding his father's dark blue hand as they walked across the decks.

In the end it started with small things, the moment one of them heard Yondu complaining how difficult it was to hold the boy as they tried to eat in the mess hall, especially since Peter was getting older and wanted to explore, trying to wrestle from his parent's arms.

This was noticed and logged, so the next day the Udonta family walked into the mess hall, to find a new stunning gleaming high chair next to the Captains table, crafted with care and attention as Yondu and Kraglin checked it out and marvelled at the work and how it could be adjusted as then baby grew.

"Who did this?" Yondu asked, as Kraglin placed the delighted boy in the chair, who just screwed with delight that he was on the same level as his parents...even though Kraglin was sure that the moment he realised he was restrained he wouldn't be very happy. Iztel, the main cook, could only shrug. "No idea was here when I walked in. Looks like someone else cares about this kid don't they?" He added as the rest of the Ravagers came into the room and noticed Peter sitting in his new high chair, but as expected no one was saying anything, as they went about their day as Yondu noticed Gunnsen one on his junior Ravagers with slight burns to his hands as if he was welding metal and just gave him a nod.

Even if the Captain was grateful as Peter found the time to demand food, which Iztel instantly obliged, in the back of the Ravagers minds, little plans were being formed which they put into action very quickly.

**The arrival of Fang Udonta**

When Peter's Nursery was destroyed by the flash fire, which had led to a mad scramble of the rest of the crew to put the room out until they found out that the baby wasn't in the room and was in the med bay, everyone was relieved. Naturally not showing it, but each one was happy that the damage wasn't more extreme…and, of course, the boy was fine.

They were even happier the moment the Udonta family came back with a contract and lots of clothes for Peter…however they had forgotten something else entirely, which was corrected a few days later the moment Yondu came back with from a Raid closely followed by a Supply mission.

It was an old tactic if any Ravagers were seen buying supplies then they couldn't be carrying out a Raid elsewhere…the intelligence on some planets security being below zero sometimes.

Yondu was sorting through the items as Kraglin was coming into Hanger holding Peter by the hand, the little boy looked up excitedly at the sight of his father, as he released his grip to run across the Hanger.

The rest of the crew moving quickly out of the way out of habit as Yondu reached into a bag and pulled out the teddy bear, and Peter stopped in his tiny tracks took in what Yondu was holding, and sound of the mile long "Mine" seemed to carry through the decks.

For a second Yondu's was stunned by the toy, as Peter made it up to him and made grabby hands in the air. "Mine, mine, mine, please, please". From the wry smile on Yondu's face, it looked like he had no choice, as the toddler practically grabbed it him his arms. "It's fluffy". Peter squealed with pure delight as small smiles broke out on the faces of the Ravagers.

From where he was standing Yondu took a good look at the teddy, one thing he knew from browsing markets on what was suitable for as Peter was getting older and needed educational things to make him smarter and to also preserve Yondu's sanity.

Stuffed toys were cute, with smiling faces, and open arms…this looked like it had been put together by a sadist, if it was meant to be cute, instead it looked like some sort of wolf, with paws stretched out. It's mouth that was meant to be smiling, was opened with teeth made of fabric that were pointed and dyed red.

That being said, these were Ravagers, Peter had become desensitized to them early so that their scars and scary faces didn't bother him, since he was holding the toy like it was the greatest treasure in the world.

"So Peter", one of the Ravagers, Jamsean called across the room, "What are you going to call him?" Peter looked at the toy for a moment, before declaring in a loud voice. "Fang, he's called Fang and he's the best thing…daddy, did you get him?"

Yondu would never lie to his son, since it was defiantly Jamesen from the quick looks from the rest of the crew. "No, the Ravagers did". Kraglin said quickly, seeing the looks and decided not to expose that Jameson who was a real hard bastard most of the time was a soft touch.

"Yea the Ravagers love me and get me presents". Peter claimed following Yondu out of the room, as Kraglin followed shortly after, it didn't exactly amuse Yondu that "Fang" was now permanently attached to his son, and the way Peter was talking it was like they had a new crew member…but then again, Peter was happy then that was it.

However, the next raid brought building blocks, and no one could deny how happy Peter looked sitting on the mess floor, building his own forts whilst Iztel and everyone else sidestepped the boy, a few raids after that they found at the bottom the bags crayons and paper, and his small section where he did his lessons and played resembled an art gallery…or a fire hazard!

Then it was the little vehicle things with wheels that Peter rammed into each other and then laughed his head off. As Peter had no idea, who was buying his presents and neither did his parents so most days he just saw it as everyone and that was that.

However, after Kraglin put their son to bed, after naturally reading him (and Fang) a story and the adults were finally crashed into their own bed, Yondu turned to his mate. "I don't want him to get spoiled you know, it's what going to happen if they keep buying him shit…he'll think he will get it every time" as Kraglin sighed in response. "I know, but their saving us a fortune and finally they're warming up to him, remember the looks on their faces when you said he was staying. Most of them didn't understand, or we think so. No one said anything at all".

"No one would dare, the words, "say anything I bloody dare you" comes to mind". Yondu chuckled as he recalled the moment he had kept the boy, saved his relationship with Kraglin, and told the crew, god that was a hell of a day. As Kraglin moved closer to Yondu's naked body.

"We'll sort it out with the crew since they've been getting him stuff, showing their affection in their own way and I know I'm feeling less paranoid".

"And thank fuck for that". Yondu muttered his hand creeping up Kraglin's spine, as he made up his mind to end the conversation so they could actually have sex, as he whispered in Kraglin's ear, in a tone that for some reason always exited his mate, as he made his intentions clear. "I'll sort the crew out…for the last time; you better sort me out right now". He said as he saw his mate eyes flash.

"Ah hell yes", as the pair got down to business, even if they had both learned that sex had to be quiet, in case Peter woke up was a nightmare in itself, especially when Kraglin got going. Oh, the joys of parenthood!

The next day whilst Peter was in the mess hall with Iztel, sitting on the floor with his blocks as Yondu called the rest of the stuff into the Hanger, hell they had a raid coming up and it was the easiest place to be.

Yondu was in full Captain Mode, his hands on his hips and his red coat swishing in the sir, stood and addressed his crew, noticing that Proctom, the Ravager, who had cut him when he was cargo, was standing away from the others, having been cast into exile. To the Ravagers, he was as good as dead, and good.

"Crew Captains gonna teach stuff". Yelled Kraglin getting their attention as all eyes were on him.

"Right, I know you've been buying the boy gifts and shit". He addressed the crew. "First of all, he loves it, he's happy so we're happy…but he's not going to grow up to be a spoiled little bastard. If he's going to be a Ravager".

This was a comment that caused a look to cross Kraglin's face since he had made it clear that he didn't want Peter to be one months earlier, as Yondu continued "Well then he needs to learn that nothing is giving to him, he needs to learn what it means. However, since you rats are intent on giving him shit, well I'm not going to stop ya. But when you do I want you to put it in here".

Yondu stood back; to reveal the box he had placed there earlier, making it clear where the gifts had to go. "Then we will be ones who decide when and if he gets them. If anyone disobeys this, well". For effect, Yondu pulled back his coat to reveal his Yaka arrow, making the point clear to anyone who didn't get it. As the crew nodded wordlessly, Kraglin cleared his throat.

"Lessons learned, get back to work, ya sons of bitches". With that the crew filed out of the room or on to their M-Ships to do whatever was needed. As the pair left the hanger and made their way to the bridge, stopping on the way to check on their son.

As always Peter was on the floor, with Fang next to him along with his vehicles, making them crash into each other and laughing to himself as Iztel was preparing the meals.

"Daddy". Their two-year-old leapt up for a cuddle which Kraglin obliged whilst Yondu hung back; he never really showed much affection to Peter outside of their quarters since he was the Captain, even though Kraglin as First Mate didn't care as he picked up his son.

At the age of two and a half and thanks to Iztel's instructions he was putting more words together and was almost having conversations with his parents. "Daddy, can you stay and play?"

The words tore into Kraglin's chest, he would have loved too, to sit on the floor all day and amuse their son, but he was First Mate and had enough shit to do. "I can't Peter…but we'll play later at home with all your toys, ok?"

Peter's green eyes flashed as he leaned into Kraglin's chest and looked over at Yondu suddenly said. "Dad, I love the Ravagers more than the toys". His tone was different, more severe as if suddenly the two-year-old disappeared and there was someone older and wiser than the combined age of everyone in the room, as Kraglin said quickly. "We know…and they all love you too".

Peter instantly snapped back to himself and very pleased with the answer wiggled to get back to his playtime and Kraglin instantly obliged as they both turned to Iztel, who only mouthed. "I said nothing I swear". Both of them just nodded and telling their son they would be back later, who only nodded since he was lost in his own adventure as made their way to the Bridge, stopping after several steps.

"I don't even know what to say to that". Stated Kraglin as Yondu, Captain of a bunch of Space Prates couldn't even find the words, eventually coming to the conclusion he didn't want to acknowledge. "That's his…"

"Yeah I know". Finished Kraglin, like hell he was either going to refer to that glorified sperm donor as "Peter's father" that was their job, after all as Yondu shook his head.

"We'll just keep an eye on, can't do anything else" they both agreed, as they took up their assigned positions and got to work, as Yondu looked over the star charts and confirmed the next course, naturally his mind flittering back to their son.

He knew that Kraglin didn't want him to be a Ravager, but as a thought occurred to him. If he was coming into that assholes abilities…he would be fantastic, but then again he had years to turn that around he thought with an internal chuckle. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Notes: Yes I do wish I'd come up with Fang prior to this...my brain is strange!


	2. Sickness needs Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so you know when you're about to write angst for one series, when the fanfic fairies send this one shot for your other series…and won't let go until it's written? This is the outcome.
> 
> When two and a half Peter comes down with a illness, Yondu to his surprise goes into full softness mode. A bit of family fluff…and lots of cuddles.

As he walked towards his quarters, Yondu noticed his footsteps become slightly heavier on the metal deck as he brushed past the crew, nothing was going to stop him, or distract him, hell if the crew needed him they could go to Kraglin, at a stretch Horuz or perhaps figure it out for themselves…even though that was a miracle in itself. As he swiped his hand over the door, revealing the main bedroom, family room, and suddenly the world grew soft.

"Da", came the soft, almost pitiful voice from the adjoining room, one that contained the most important person to the Centurian, as Yondu stepped into the room, which after it had been redesigned and cleaned after the flash fire, and more resembled a little boy's room.

There were bright pictures on the wall, and several toys all over the floor which he sidestepped, even though the room was well lit. Yondu had thought of putting in a port window like the main room, then came to the conclusion since Peter was Peter, something would happen if he did!

There sitting up in his box, was his son, the sweat glued to his forehead and a look of absolute misery on his face, as he lifted his green eyes which only looked lifeless today, and raised his arms, whining softly as Yondu instantly obliged.

"Dada", Peter moaned and settled himself into Yondu's shoulder, his hand clinging to his favourite toy Fang, who was currently dangling in the air, as Yondu noticed his skin was slick with sweat, and at least that was something he could do about it.

Depositing Fang on his bed, he took the boy into the bathroom, grabbed a clean cloth and aided with cool water begun to wipe it gently down the boy skin to get him some respite, and seemed to be failing. It had been three days, and only now was Peter's temperature beginning to break, even though the swelling around his mouth wasn't subsiding making it impossible to consume almost anything.

Part of Yondu knew he should have just taken Peter back to his box and get back to work, hell her was there only a few minutes earlier, until even though there was silence on the Terran monitor in his pocket aside from the boys stuffy breathing, he was caught by a sudden need to see his son, in his mind his son needed him…and he had to be there right now.

Leaving Kraglin in the Captain's chair, he had headed back to find this. And now he was here, he couldn't leave, not with the sweaty, sick Terran in his arms, which he wouldn't let go of…no matter what.

Placing the boy down on his cool sheet, Peter immediately begun to squirm as Yondu pulled off his top revealing his dense scarred blue skin, forged from decades of being a Ravager crew and several more years being the Captain.

"Dada", Peter managed to utter even though he was in clear pain, as Yondu laid down on the bed and maneuvered the boy onto his chest. If Peter were cooler, he would have placed him in the pouch, even though Peter was growing out if it rapidly, and Yondu didn't want to boy to overheat.

Peter settled into Yondu's chest and just sighed, moving to swallow, and causing him a grimace of pain, as Yondu pulled out his pad and sent a quick message to Kraglin. "Peter's fine, a bit sore. I'm staying with him", already envisioning the smirk that would have appeared on his mate's face.

Hearing his son's sweet breath on his chest, and since he was stuck there for a while, Yondu out of habit, begun to brush his hand through the boy's blond hair which out of habit was sticking up at all angles, which seemed to calm Peter down, as he slept further.

Exhaling since he had nowhere to go for a while, Yondu could have planned mission on his pad, or checked his messages, instead he felt lulled by his sons small breathe, and couldn't help but look back over the last year and a half of his life since he had kept Peter, much to Kraglin's happiness.

A Ravager baby he mused to himself, fully aware of how much he had begun to mellow…and it was the baby's damn fault, even the simple fact that Peter had contacted Darbian mumps, didn't bother him as much as it would have once upon a time, especially since Tyorells and Lizxona were so apologetic about it.

Five days earlier, they had headed over to sector on his M-Ship, to discuss a mission for the Warlord, and for their respective sons to have a play date, since Peter didn't get off the Eclector often and was always happy to go somewhere.

In the end Yondu and Kraglin had found themselves eating the finest food on a balcony in the bright sun, discussing missions whilst watching their respective sons playing on the grass, and laughing loudly, deep in some adventure that the adults didn't get, but their baby and the Darbian toddler took very seriously.

Overall it had been a perfect day, even Kraglin had agreed after acquiring some new clothes and toys for Peter, who threw a mini tantrum because he didn't want to go home, which was natural at the age of two, until he was told he could come back in a few months.

Back on the Eclector, and his Ravagers along with Kraglin on the mission, Yondu thought nothing more of it, until he got a message from Lizxona, telling him that Seroul had come down with Darbian mumps, and it was contagious to Xandarians too.

Yondu was hoping, since Peter was secretly a Terran that this wouldn't happen, that it would somehow avoid him…until three days ago, when he had been woken up by the crying boy, his puffy face and his inability to say anything more than a few words.

He knew that Lizxona and Tyorells were truly sorry and that these things just happened, and Kraglin had informed them that it was alright and that they were hoping it didn't change anything. Yondu could have assumed that it could have been the contract, which was binding no matter what, but knew it was about their sons. It was important for Peter to have friends close to his own age; he was a baby on a ship of Space Pirates after all.

God, this whole thing, the whole concept sometimes seemed alien to Yondu, the routines, the searching for decent food, this came out of his own purse and not the crews…hence were expensive. But that didn't even bother him, at all.

Yondu had never even envisioned being a father, and suddenly he had Peter, as he looked down at his son and smiled softly. God, he had mellowed…and he didn't mind that. Drunken nights with the crew had been replaced by playtimes and baths in these four walls, with this chubby baby who had transformed their lives.

As if he was reading his father mind, Pete reached out one of those chubby hand, and stroked Yondu's chest, which did cause him to grin, even though Peter wasn't theirs, as far removed from theirs as it could be, at times he showed taints he had picked up from both of them.

One of the things he loved about Kraglin, was his mate had this strange tilt of his head, normally when he was about to deliver a sarcastic remark, and it amused Yondu to see that Peter occasionally did the same, even though their son couldn't even form coherent sentences. Another trait he had picked up from both of them was that Peter was tactile, he loved touching things, faces, clothes, even food as if it wasn't real until he had proved it was…even though he knew how insane that sounded at times.

Yet again it was insane to keep him in the first place; he was honest enough to admit that. Over the past year, Yondu had also imagined what could have happened if he had passed Peter over, and seen him fly off into the distance on the Gramosian ship, ten million units richer, but also without his mate and second in command. Hell, he'll have to promote Horuz, god that was more terrifying that anything else in the Universe!

Peter moaned, and squirmed on Yondu's chest, as the Centurian moved his hand over his back in a bid to calm him down. Peter had cried solidly for two days before his glands shot up, and now the mere act of swallowing made his exhausted, and he hadn't eaten hardly anything due to the pain. Of course, he was on medication, but due to his hybrid nature it was taking its merry time to work.

These were the moments that Yondu felt the most useless, face up to an army of Badoon, that was easy, Kree, a piece of piss! But a sick kid, where nothing would work and he just cried in pain, now this was the shitty part of being a parent

He wondered what would have happened if had got sick on his birth father's world, what would have happened? Probably be surrounded by nursemaids, but he doubted that asshole of a glorified sperm donor would even have bothered to look in on his son, or even care. The usual words he told himself to justify his choice, after all.

Overall, his decision was right, Peter was better off with them, something he told himself constantly, here he was loved, adored and about all he was their son and nothing else mattered at all.

Yondu signed, and lulled by his sons tiny heartbeat, felt his own strong pulse slowing down, oh yes another trick his son had apart from being a manipulative little shit, around him you just relaxed. All your tensions disappeared and it was just that moment of softness, as placing a hand on his son's back.

He caught the scent of Kraglin before he came through the door, and with his eyes closed heard his mate place something down on the table, before the sounds of tearing his own top off, as he slid in next to his Captain and mate, his head on the broad shoulder and placed his hand also on Peter's back. There they lay for a while; all with their eyes closed and scents combining, and sadly couldn't be there forever, as eventually Kraglin opened his eyes, his voice dropped to a whisper.

"At least he's getting cooler", Kraglin looked down at their son while Yondu just nodded. "You know, when you just walked out, I was getting a bit worried". A comment that caused the smile to cross Yondu's lips. "You worried about Peter…how strange", as Kraglin could only smile back.

Truth be told he was relieved Kraglin was finally stepping back with his constant worry about Peter, not enough for both of them to leave the ship without him, but he was spending more time in the Mess with Iztel who had taken over the boy's education with no question, and was happy to indulge the toddler with answers to his questions and play time, as well as making sure that he had enough to eat, and all the food was good. Hell, the boy ate better than anyone of the crew, and he needed to if he was going to grow up big and strong.

As in cue, Peter's tiny stomach gurgled and a sharp of pain crosses his face, as he blearily opened his eyes and looked up at his parents. "Dada", the four letter words causing his clear pain, in his misery, as he looked over to Kraglin, and never looked more pitiful.

"Hi baby boy, you hungry?" Peter, even with his swollen face nodded, as Kraglin slid off the bed and came back with a flask with a straw. "Iztel made this, its cold soup with nutrients…it should help".

Yondu sitting up pulled Peter into his lap, not expecting a miracle from his damp son, as Kraglin placed the straw between his lips, and to his surprise or perhaps the boy was so desperate to eat something.

To their relief he immediately begun to drink the food their MasterChef had prepared, as Yondu continued brushing his hands through his sons hair, subconsciously encouraging him to finish, and managed two thirds, until he pulled his head back, and settled it against Yondu's bare arms, still encased in his misery but looking slightly better, and just sighed his sweet baby breath.

From the look on Kraglin's face, he seemed desperate for a shower, as almost on cue a message flashed over his pad. "Internal dampeners playing up again, they need one of us". Yondu looked down at this son and didn't want to move, suddenly thinking to hell with the damn ship, as Kraglin begun pulling his top back on. "I'll go, you stay with him". He stated which caused Yondu to place his son down, on the bed and get up, noting that his leather trousers creaked in protest.

"You sure?" Not that Yondu didn't mind, but Kraglin had done enough on the ship that day, as Kraglin only smiled. "Yeah,' he's settled…and I'll take him tomorrow. Besides being so sappy, is normally my thing…I better keep your reputation intact". Yondu took the moment to give his mate a husky kiss, which was enough to keep both of them going for a while.

With the door closed, with a small clink, it was suddenly enough in Peter's delirium to cause him to open his eyes, and even though they were glazed to look around the room.

"Dada". The word revealed so much pain, that Yondu practically dove back to the bed, as Peter's small hand begun failing around seeking his parent, and finding it, as his tiny Terran hand curled around Yondu's blue callused one, and he immediately relaxed.

"Dada, poorly". Peter whispered, seeking comfort, as Yondu obliged, running his thumb between Peter's eyes as the boys flickered once more and he begun to settle.

"It's ok, I'm here". As he leaned over and planted a kiss on his son's forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere".


	3. Bumps in the Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm having some writers block issues with one series, so hoping writing some fluff will help unblock it. This one is set a few weeks after The Mutiny, and after Peter's sleep is disturbed…it's not the only thing that's disturbing.

Bumps in the Night

It was one of those times where silence had befallen the decks to the Elector crew quarters; the Ravager exhausted from their life of crime and with full stomachs courtesy of Iztel in the mess hall had pretty much collapsed into bed.

Of course there was movement, the night crews hard at work, the remains of the mutiny that had occurred a month earlier had finally been erased. And courtesy of this act, new restrictions were being put in place to screen the crew much better.

They may have been a bunch of Space Pirates, but they had standards, as everyone just slept on…well apart from Jamesen and Gunnsen, who were taking the opportunity to have one of their legendary domestics.

As a couple, even as a loose sense in Ravager terms, but they bunked together and spent most of their time together and with the Ravagers it was the mentality of "anything goes!"

Yondu, who was fully aware that they were together, never encouraged it, but since he knew if he did, he'll be a massive hypocrite. Since he had been with Kraglin for years didn't dissuade it, and as long as the pair did their jobs, everyone was happy.

Until the pair got pissed, and affections quickly gave way to contempt, which begun the slanging match about how each other was useless, which begun the punches, which led to the inevitable monster sex session where the pair tried to outdo themselves with their prowess and skills they had picked up over the years.

As relationships went it was screwed up and in hindsight however it wasn't a good idea to start punching each other in the gym, get more heated through the ship until they were beating the shit out of each other on the crew decks.

There solid bodies knocking on the metal plates in a frenzy of sweat and anger, as they became aware of the sound of a toddler screaming, and all hell broke loose.

Even though the Ravagers were all dead to the world, the sounds of snoring coming through the decks, at the sound of Peter, they were all up in an instant, some mentally grumbling as feet fell on the cold metal deck, ready for whatever it was, and ready to kill whomever it was.

The memory of the mutiny was not far from anyone's minds as they immediately drove in to separate their inebriated colleagues from each other, who now had blue blood seeping down each nose.

"Break it up" Ordered Horuz, desperate to show some authority being the second mate, which was needless as the door opened followed a second by the Yaka arrow, which just hovered in the air, followed by the low whistle, amidst the sounds of shrieking.

"Do any of you assholes, like to tell me what the hell you were doing?"

Came the furious demand of Captain Yondu Udonta, who even clad in a pair of trousers he had clearly hastily thrown on, revealing his scarred flesh and his chest pouch to the world.

However, it didn't change his demeanour or the moment of fear that that every Ravager suddenly felt, as his red eyes seemed brighter, as they narrowed at the crew.

It was a mystery to the Ravagers how he could keep it in the air and continue talking as his headpiece just crackled like small fireworks were bursting under the surface, as he looked at the two crewmen, who were struggling to find both their feet and their works.

The sight of their Captain, and with the door open they could see Kraglin, in their quarters holding their son, who was wrapped in a blanket, and sobbing uncontrollably, his face turning red from the tears that were falling down his face.

Any words were incoherent as he just stopped, took a breath, then his wailing got louder, as he dug his fingers into Kraglin's shoulder and even though his body was trembling.

The hands Kraglin were running over his back did nothing to temper his fear, as Kraglin just continued and threw Yondu a look, before snapping back to the caring one of the unorthodox parents.

"Come on, Peter. You're fine, you're safe". He whispered, in a bid to try to calm his toddler and was defiantly failing, as Yondu could only turn back to his wasted crewman and his eyes just blazed, taking a step forward.

"If you had any idea how long it took to get him to sleep tonight, and now this, you stupid bastards, How thick of shit are you", as upon his gaze the rest of the crew fell silent, wondering what would be Jamesean and Gunnsen's fate.

Yaka arrow, thrown out of the airlock, perhaps the Brig…and the sounds of Peter grew stronger, as he reached out his chubby arms for his father.

"Daaaaaaad", Peter wailed, waving his hands in the air to get attention, even though Yondu's back was to him, as Kraglin tried to sooth him desperately

Yondu, already sleep deprived has several options, spacing them, beating them, or just killing them, as he thought of both crew members, who were currently standing on the deck, looking very concerned, and very very sober.

Yeah they were assholes, waking up a toddler who was already tense following the mutiny, but they were hardworking Ravagers and had done a lot for Peter, even spoiling him behind the scene as neither of them would even really admit what a soft touch they both were. Ah hell, he was becoming a soppy bastard after all, as he turned his gaze to the crewmen.

"Tomorrow, neither of you eats, no breakfast, dinner or anything in between…I will know if you do. So don't think about slacking off, because tomorrow we'll be finding things for you to do if you even think of pissing off somewhere". He stated, before turning back to his room and his screaming toddler, as Peter still being soothed suddenly looked up, in alarm and gasped.

"I want Proctom and Iztel", he cried, a fresh bout of tears already falling, as he seemed to try to wiggle in Kraglin's arms. "Want Proctom and Iztel".

He demanded again with a screech, already on the verge of a full blown tantrum, as Yondu still in the doorway, just glanced behind him, already concerned that Peter would throw himself to the floor and begin beating his fists, on the ground.

He recalled the moments several of the crew had come up when he was two concerned that he was having a fit, and he had to explain that he was "throwing a fit", and they had to ignore him, until he got bored.

Yondu was never one to indulge his son that much, even as a father he had to be the more stern one, but looking at his son's face, who looked to be openly pleading he was about to tell Kraglin to get him to bed, but just heisted, as the boys eyes were as red as Yondu's who was just crying over and over again.

"Proctom and Iztel" He pleaded, as within the recess of Yondu's Udonta mind, he admitted defeat. Hell, they could sort the boy out if after all, besides it was his order. He was Captain, they were crew…it was that simple as he turned back to the deck, still filled with Ravagers.

"Horuz, get Proctom and Iztel."

Horuz, just blinked since he wasn't exactly known for his brain power, but there was a pissed off Captain, first mate and their sobbing son, to argue with as he stepped from the area, as Yondu just smirked taking the time to call back his arrow, as a minute later, two sleepy Xandarian's stepped onto the deck.

Iztel, using his one good arm, was rubbing sleep out of his eyes whilst Proctom followed a few seconds behind, Both of them were wearing the typical loose trousers of the Ravagers that most wore under their leathers when they wore on missions, Proctom was wearing an old t-shirt, but Iztel was bare chested revealing an adornment of impressive scars on his chest and the stump of his arm.

As even though he was wiping the sleep from his failing eyes, he just stepped past Yondu entering his quarters like he owned the place, but Proctom heisted for a second as Yondu gave him a nod, as he stepped in after, and almost instantly, Peter still wrapped in his blanket was in Itzel's arms, as he dug his chubby arms into Itzel's neck.

While Yondu took the opportunity to dismiss the rest of the crew, with a glare and closed the door with a resounding thud.

Itzel's body was filled with the toddler who still had the blanket wrapped around him just cried softly, but it was starting to slow. Having only one arm, Iztel was incapable of soothing him but let he cry, murmuring reassuring words to the toddler as Peter finally managed to croak out through the tears. "I wet the bed".

Since his son had his back to him, Yondu just rolled his eyes, how bloody typical, they had spent ages finally weaning Peter off the pads and into the potty, like hell he was going to go through all that again, as Iztel just smiled. "That's ok; Proctom will sort that out, won't you?"

All eyes fell to the young Ravager, who momentarily looked clueless as with a motion of his wrist Kraglin summoned him into Peter's room, noticing how quite the young man was and how he swayed slightly on his feet but decided not to press it as with expert each. And with assistance, the Xandarian's cleaned the bed and threw on fresh linen while Iztel took Peter into the bathroom.

Yondu never really did appreciate feeling like a spare part in his own place, whilst Peter's tears were subsiding, as Iztel cleaned his body carefully, all the while Peter was wiping his own face, and just looked upset.

"I was really scared, Iztel. Thought it was bad Ravagers". A comment that caused both Iztel and Yondu to share a look, "bad Ravagers", well that word pretty much summed them up in a sentence.

The really were the scum of society, made up of criminals and thieves, but to Peter they were his family and he really didn't understand the concept that they were the stuff of nightmares in major parts of the Galaxy, as Iztel tried to explain it in words he could understand.

"There are no bad Ravagers, Yondu won't allow them".

Something at least both of them could agree on, as Proctom came into the bathroom and assisted in getting Peter in fresh pyjamas, one of his hand me down's from Seroul, which were a bright green, as Peter's hair popped through the top.

As usual all his hair went spiky, and he just swung his legs in the air for a second, and just looked down, seemingly embarrassed as Yondu stepped forwards, trying to keep the captain look on his face, whilst in sight of the one person he never used it for in their own private domicile.

"Bed's clean". Proctom whispered, as Yondu suddenly caught the slight slurring in his speech but came to the conclusion he was just sleep deprived, as he turned back to his son.

"Right, well that's sorted. Say good night Peter".

Yondu instructed, as Peter just gave a soft "Goodnight" which earned him a quick head ruffle from the pair, since they didn't mind being woken up for this as Peter reached past the Ravagers and for his father, as Yondu's bare arms were filled with his son, who gripped onto Yondu tightly as with a custom nod, to the pair he left for Peter's room.

There was Kraglin, putting Fang, Peter beloved toy back on the bed, as Yondu placed his toddler down gently, as Peter settled in the fresh sheets, and gripped Fang tightly, and just swallowed nervously.

"Daddy", Peter finally managed to get out, as Kraglin tucked him in, "I'm sorry I'm a baby", as the frown Yondu realised was etched onto his face, was immediately banished, and his face settled into a smile.

"You're not a baby, you're just upset because two Ravagers are idiots", he finished with a tone at the end of the sentence that made Peter giggle for a second, as he reached out his hand to caress his son's forehead.

"And Iztel was right; there will be no bad Ravagers while I'm here. Promise", as he leaned over to kiss his son on the forehead. Peter's green eyes suddenly burst open, and he gripped his tiny hand on Yondu's blue one.

"Daddy, Proctom's not well. He's really, really poorly. There's blue in his head."

To be contunied in a few days xx


	4. Bumps in the Night Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, really sorry for the slow updates. Been struggling with Uni, work and writers block. But here it is…and Merry Christmas xxx

 

Bumps in the Night: Chapter 2

“Daddy, Proctom’s not well. He’s really, really poorly. There’s blue in his head” Peter insisted once more, a look of pure distress on his face which Yondu tried to temper.

“Yes it’s the scar he got when he was saving you”, explained Yondu as gently as he could.

“Not there’s lots of blue and it’s getting bigger. Please, daddy, Proctom’s really poorly”. There was a desperate urgency in the child’s eyes, which Yondu couldn’t shake off, as Kraglin moved past his mate to give his own son a kiss.

For Peter, it seemed that now his message had been delivered, seemed to relax, as, amidst his fresh bedding, and clutching Fang, he drifted off to sleep almost instantly as if the last few minutes had never happened.

Aside from the two Xandarian’s currently standing in his living/bed space, since neither of them have been dismissed and wouldn’t leave until they were ordered too, as they re-entered the room and Kraglin was the first to speak.

“Cheers for doing that, God knows why he was so spooked” the skinny first mate shrugged, as Iztel only smiled.

“No problem, good kid.  Been a rough few weeks”, naturally trying to play down the reason for Peter's nightmares with Proctom present in the room, and since the lad was so silent, Yondu took a moment to look at him, and thought, what the hell.

“Proctom, hold out your hands for me”. Yondu ordered, as a look of confusion crossed his face, but an order was an order. He noticed the slight trembling in his hands, it wasn’t much. But it was something, as he narrowed his own red eyes into Proctom’s own.

Yondu never made a habit of mentioning his extra senses, that had served him so well in his lifetime, but looking into the eyes of the Xandarian. Who was very nervous in the presence of his Captain.

There was something there, one glazed and the other slightly bloodshot, as he noticed his grey his face was. It wasn’t that he was pale, most Ravagers were, but there was something else, as he made up his mind quickly.

“Get down to the Med-bay, and get yourself checked out”, he ordered briskly, and the Xandarian just frowned. “I’m fine Yondu. It’s just a headache”, as everyone noticed how his voice was still slightly slurred.

Yondu wasn't used to being contradicted and was too tired to drag the kid down there himself, as he turned to Iztel.

“Take him and make sure he gets his shit sorted out” he yawned while ordering the older man, who just nodded and took the young scarred faced Ravager by the arm.

Proctom didn’t look like he was in a mood to protest, as with a nod they left the room together, and finally, all was silence in the Udonta household.

Even though Yondu and Kraglin were up, and could have had some fun, they were too tired and just collapsed back on the bed, their son settled and everything like it was before, as Kraglin spooned next to Yondu and wrapped a hand around his blue waist.

“God, that was weird”. Kralgin uttered as Yondu dropped the lights, as Kraglin snuggled in closer.

“Yeah, let’s worry about it tomorrow”.

As Peter slept silently, safe and content in his bed, with Fang and all his other toys, Yondu was hoping that Peter would give them a few more moments before their silence was shattered.

Alas, that was wishful thinking as there were woken from their slumber by the soft pads of their toddlers’ feet, who with expert ease crawled onto the bed, and demanded in a loud enough voice to rouse them.

“I want breakfast, please”.

Yondu just stirred at his son, sitting on the end of the bed with no trace of hysterics a few hours before as he just grinned. Yondu rubbed the sleep from his red eyes, and nudging past Kraglin got up and sorted out their son. Washing and dressing him, even if there wasn't much point while Kraglin was getting sorted out, he managed to dive in the bathroom and wash and dress quickly.

They had a well-timed routine; nothing was out of the ordinary. As Peter emerged from his bedroom after putting his shoes on, dressed in soft trousers and a blue jumper, in direct contrast to the rest of the Ravagers clad in their red leather coats.

His hair as always was sticking up in all directions which Kraglin tried to combat with a comb, which was pointless since five minutes later it was back up again like there was an electrical charge running through his body.

It was the moment the three left for the Mess hall for breakfast, when Yondu received a discrete summons on his communicator, summoning him to the Med-bay.

Letting his mate and son to get on their way, he entered the most sterile room with a hiss of the door, to see Proctom lying on the main bed for the most serious injuries. A bandage wrapped around his head, and a ventilation tube down his throat, moving in unison with his chest. Drips and lines were threading into his arms, but one hand was free which had Iztel’s own hand, wrapped around it, as Yondu stepped into the chair next to Iztel and just waited for the older Ravager to speak.

The moment he did betrayed how exhausted he truly was, having clearly caught no sleep at all.

“He had a blood clot on the brain, caused from that sodding mutiny. An artery inside the brain burst and caused all this. He passed out the moment he told them he had a headache, and he told me that he hadn’t gone before because he didn’t want to bother anyone”.

Iztel signed, as Proctom’s eyelids flickered, and he seemed to squeeze his hand in response to his voice.

“They had to operate straight away, and he flat lined twice from the shock, stupid kids been thought shit. And he was too scared to tell anyone about it”.

“Why not?” Yondu’s face just frowned in confusion, as Iztel just scoffed.

“Because he was given the silent treatment for two years, even by me. And now he’s a Ravager again”. Iztel sighed more to himself that anyone else, as Yondu, just cast him a curious look. Hell Ravagers had died, more than he could remember. It was strange to see Iztel who once upon a time was one of the most bloodthirsty Ravagers, speaking like a total sap.

 “Kid didn’t feel like he could tell anyone and now here he is”. While Proctom squeezed his hand once more.

“He’ll be ok in a few days, but when he gets out if here. I want to move him into my quarters for a bit until he’s recovered. Let him get a good night’s sleep and all that”.

Yondu just raised a curious look at Iztel, “Concern, Iztel. What brought this on”, as Iztel, failing eyes and all just raised an eyebrow.

“Because he's been through hell, he needs to recover, and when he's better, I want him to spend more time with me. Let him rest, and I’ve been asking for an assistant for ages, someone who can take over when I’m teaching Peter, and I can teach him stuff as well. Lads still learning to read, and he's pretty good at it too”.

Yondu blinked, sod it. If Iztel was going to be sentimental over a Ravager like Proctom, so be it as the older Xandarian just exhaled.

“Peter said he had “blue in his head”, like blood. Like he knew what was going on…like he’s done in the past”, clearly thinking over the past few years where Peter knew what was being said, it just had an internal hunch, the toys, the flash fire…he just knew.

Yondu knew exactly where this was going, as Iztel reached over and gently stroked the comatose Proctom's face, which to Yondu looked weird, but who cared about that.

“So you know what Peter is, that he’s a…”

“I don’t give a shit about what he is, apart from the fact that he’s your son and that’s just that he’s special which is the reason why you never give him over. I’m just grateful for it right now”. As the older Ravager just sighed.

“There’s some breakfast and lunch for Peter premade, and some stew for the rest of the Ravagers, I made it when he was in surgery. Today I’m going to stay here with Protoctm, so Peter’s lessons will have to be with you. God knows Kraglin, won’t let him be with anyone else…you know how he is”, which raised a chucked out of the Captain, as getting to his feet and giving Iztel’s shoulder a squeeze, he left the Med Bay.

Stepping back to the deck and making the walk to the Mess, he found Peter and Kraglin sitting at the Captain’s table, as their son was devouring a bowl of porridge with fruit, something he loved hot or cold, as Kraglin glanced up at his mate for an explanation, as Peter’s suddenly looked up. “So Proctom’s not poorly anymore?” he stated, as Kraglin just blinked in confusion.

“He’ll be fine…and you’re going to be spending the day with us, on the bridge learning how to be a Ravager…how about that?”

These were the words Peter needed to hear, as he almost immediately made a beeline for the door, as Yondu quickly drained his coffee, grabbed the boys pad and followed their son.

Who like most toddlers didn’t walk, more hopped and skipped across the deck, his body full of energy, as Yondu filled Kraglin in on what happened, which promoted Kraglin to utter. “Peter how did you now Proctom was sick”.

Peter just stopped mid-step, and looked up at Kraglin flashing his green eyes, and looked like he was thinking for a second. “I just thought of Proctom and knew he was poorly…did I do bad?” The look of worry on his face Kraglin had to crush any idea of reprimanding him since he did nothing wrong.

“No, he’s going to be fine and we’re very pleased with you as Peter just beamed, the bridge insight, as Peter suddenly chimed in. “And now that Iztel is with, Proctom, he’ll be good. Since Iztel and Proctom are family now”.

There was such certainty in Peter’s face that neither of them chooses to question it further, as they arrived on the bridge, and both of them were pleased to see Gunnsen, in his rightful place at the navigation array. Looking suitably chagrined after the events of the night, who just blinked at Peter, who just beamed at everyone feeling very important at his arrival on the bridge, and that he got to spend the day with his dad’s.

Taking up their rightful places, instead of sitting on his Kraglin lap at expected. Yondu instead gestured to Gunnsen, “Today I want Peter to learn how to read star charts”, indicating the tone in his voice, that no one could disobey. “Get to it”.

Almost immediately Peter had scrambled into Gunnsen’s lap, as the Ravagers still looking unsettled, did as he was asked, as Yondu watched his son from behind, and seemed to understand each word and felt a familiar stab of pride, trying not to think about what Peter understood or how his senses worked. As from the corner of his eye he seemed to see a moment pass between Gunsen and Peter, the former which hadn’t noticed and decided not to question it further, for his own sanity and for Kraglin’s…well for now anyway.

The End

Please review xxx


	5. Never Lie to Daddy Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the tender age of three, Peter is going to understand there is one person on the Elector, you never lie too.
> 
> Ok all, as you know been going through some drama, but had the idea for this. Yes, here comes some family fluff. If anyone is wondering about the time line. It’s sent about a month after Bumps in the Night xx

Never Lie to Daddy

Chapter One

It was a truth universally accepted amongst the Ravagers that Yondu Udonta demanded respect and order at all times. Very few could contradict him or question his orders. As Captain, his word was law and everyone respected and feared it.

Sadly, no-one had bothered to inform his three-year-old son about that, causing life to become very interesting.

At the age of three Peter Udonta, to Yondu was going through the typical stages of being a toddler, figuring how to dress, asking questions, learning things and was willing to try new food.

It didn't change the fact that he was a little shit at times, an opinionated little shit whose constant asking back and tantrums they tried to just ignore. Unless the kid was bleeding, he was fine, and that was it.

At this moment however Peter being only three was having a nap. One of the tactics Yondu and Kraglin tried, in their bid to educate their son and at moments like this to give their MasterChef Iztel a break from him.

Both Yondu and Kraglin after breakfast took their son on their rounds on the ship, eventually leaving the boy for his education and learning maintenance before going back to Iztel for his lunch, lessons and his nap.

Those generally two hours of napping was the only moment real peace reigned on the Elector, aside from the fact that everyone who walked into the mess had to speak quietly the instant they noticed the "Quiet, Little ass kicker sleeping." Sign, which someone had out up

Even though the crew could have gone elsewhere, and there were dozens of other rooms to collapse, the mess was where everyone came. It was a place for food, recreation and pretty much everything else.

However, at that precise moment in time, all was silence aside from the Captain, First Mate, and Iztel, who were all speaking in a hushed voice because two occupants were taking a nap

One of them was, of course, Peter Udonta, all stretched out in slumber land, the other was Proctom. The twenty-year-old was still recovering from his brain trauma from the mutiny and then a blood clot. Which meant his recovery was taking its own sweet time.

Because of this, he was one the lightest duties a Ravager could have and now his days were spent doing basic maintenance, to which he was becoming an expert in, and assisting Iztel who was glad of the company in the Mess and with Peter's lessons. However, the moment he had a headache or nosebleed, he had to rest immediately.

Which in the end led to both of them sleeping on the cot, in truth Proctom was sometimes embarrassed when woke up with the toddler cuddled in beside him. Since the lingering guilt he had carried over the past two years had never really gone away. Even though his parents didn't mind, and Kraglin secretly thought it was adorable.

With the two fast asleep, and a food order finally coming in. The sacks and tins which would satisfy the hungriest of Ravagers were left by the door, instead of being put away straight away, which was the first thing the toddler Peter noticed the moment he woke up.

"Proctom, Proctom," tiny Peter said, the moment he opened his eyes, to which the twenty-year-old, just sighed in his sleep and turned his head.

What happened next Peter being only three could never explain. He knew he had to call for his daddies or Iztel if he woke up early, but he didn't. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch the food packs, but he was only three and being three meant he wasn't rational.

Peter loved the pantry, which was also connected to the freezers, a room he was never allowed in. He loved his special shelf full of his favourite foods and biscuits, which no one was allowed to touch.

But today he saw the sacks of food, and since Proctom was too sick to play, decided to play all by himself.

With his precious Fang in his arms, he toddled his little legs to the sacks of food and tried to open them. In his mind, a wrapped parcel was a present, and he loved gifts, but they were sealed shut.

Sitting on the floor next to them, he just looked at the bags and tins which were wrapped in paper telling him the contents with bright pictures, he reached out and touch one, and accidently tore it. The sound of the ripping paper made him giggle, so he did it again, and again and again.

Until the parcels were bare and, all the paper was by his feet.

Peter was looking around trying to see what else he could rip when the shadow of a large looking figure appeared, his hands on his hip, his red chart swishing in the wind.

"What are you doing, Peter?"

Peter looked up, and even though he was only three knew he had done a bad thing.

The moment Peter looked up into the face of his daddy, Yondu who was wearing a very stern look. Peter knew he had done bad, could feel it, like a trembling up his spine and in the middle of his stomach. Being only three. However, he said the only thing a toddler could say under the circumstances "Nothing."

Yondu's eyes narrowed and to Peter seemed brighter than average, more dangerous, which scanned the area and the paper strewn debris field which Peter had created, then all eyes were back to his son who was still sitting there feeling more worried and littler than he was.

"What is all this?" Yondu asked the boy who felt his lower lip wobble. Peter was in trouble, he was in trouble, and daddy was angry, to which Peter just said. "Nothing" once more.

Naturally, the answer didn't impress Yondu who just glared down at his son.

"Did you rip all the paper off?"

Even though the answer was simple, and all he had to do was say "yes," Peter found that he couldn't and just said one thing which he should never have said ever. "No."

Yondu was not amused, and Peter watched his daddy; s nostrils flare, and knew he was in trouble.

"Peter do not lie to me, who ripped off the paper from the food parcels?"

At that moment the sounds of Yondu's rising voice managed to do two things. One got the attention of Kraglin and Iztel, the other was stir Proctom from his much-needed sleep.

The young Xandarian swing his legs over the bed, and with his head down begun to rub sleep and persistent headache from his eyes.

"What's going on?" Kraglin asked as he surveyed the damage and then back to Peter, like Yondu he wasn't amused, and Peter knew it.

But he couldn't say it was him. He just couldn't. His small green eyes drifted across the room until they fell on Proctom. Could he say it was Proctom? No, he couldn't.

Yondu who was witnessing this, and could he could see through his son's bullshit, was getting pissed. Peter was only three, granted but like hell was he going to let another member of his crew, especially Proctom take the fall for this. And he was confident that Proctom would have done it as well, as he opened his mouth and quickly closed it with a swift glare from Yondu.

With the grownups looking at him, Proctom confused, Iztel disappointed and his daddies looking upset. Peter suddenly realised who he could blame.

"Fang."

Immediately a small hush went over the three adult crew members, while Yondu just tried to steady his temper while Peter didn't understand how mad his father really was.

To be continued xx

please review xx


	6. Never Lie to Daddy Chapter 2

Pete held up his beloved stuffed teddy. While Yondu just narrowed his eyes. Oh, he was pissed. You never lied to the Captain.

“So you are telling me that Fang ripped off the paper from the food parcels?” Yondu’s voice was perhaps the harshest had ever used in the presence of his son, and even though Peter beginning to feel apprehensive at his daddy’s blazing red eyes for some reason, he couldn’t tell the truth.

“Yes, Fang did it,” Peter said once more, while both Kraglin and Iztel, who were almost blind shot each other a small, yet apparently worried look.

Yondu’s nostrils just flared, while Peter subconsciously gripped Fang tighter, but was coming to the realisation that he was in trouble, and in a quick move. He ripped the teddy from Peter’s arms before Peter realised.

“Proctom.” Yondu barked, turning away from the pantry and to his son sitting on the floor. Peter immediately scrambled up, the same time as Proctom who in truth had no idea what was going on, but even with his scrambled brain, even he knew that Peter was in trouble. In the main room of the Mess, now all the men stood while Peter tried to grab Fang from his daddy's hand, but Yondu wasn’t having it.

“Daddy, give him back, give him back please” Peter pleaded, even though Yondu couldn’t look at him and just passed the teddy to Proctom.

“Proctom, take Fang to the Brig.”

Proctom just looked confused but did as he was asked, taking the teddy which caused Peter to make grabby hands, to try to get Fang back.

“Please, please, please give him back. It was me, it was all me. Don’t put Fang in the Brig. I’ll never see him again”. Even though it was a toddler’s logic, Yondu wasn’t swayed.

“You lied to me Peter, you lied to me! You are not going to be a lying little brat. You ruined the food. Now we have no way of knowing what the crew will have, and you lied to me. To My Face”

Yondu’s eyes just blazed, while Peter just sobbed and stood there crying “I’m sorry” over and over again, and begged for Fang back. As Yondu gave to the motion for Proctom to leave. The twenty-year-old still really understand, but an order was an order and still holding Fang to take to the Brig. One place he hadn’t been in a very long time and had no desire to revisit.

Peter, being Peter, however, was having none of it and in total response opened his mouth and screamed. Every Ravager in the veracity ears picked up at this inhuman sound.

 A desperate guttural scream which ended with Peter stamping his foot on the ground and a moment from throwing his body to the ground in full tantrum.

This effect was having no impact on either of his parents, though Kraglin for a moment made a move to get over to their son, but was stopped with a look from Yondu. For Proctom however still recovering, from surgery, he was under order to rest, cut back on spicy foods and avoid loud noises at all costs.

Peter knew this, but in that split moment, he was too consumed with his panic to remember, which caused Proctom to keel over suddenly.

Immediately Iztel and Kraglin were at his side, stopping him from crashing to the ground. While he recovered his balance and clamped a hand over his face to hide the blue blood which was beginning to steep down his nose.

“It’s ok. I’m fine”. Proctom whispered urgently. Still having anxiety about his new acceptance, he was desperate not to make any waves which could destroy it even though everyone saw through the bullshit in a second, which Kraglin confirmed as he looked into the Ravagers eyes and was satisfied they showed no sign of blood shot.

“Right then, take Fang, and get some rest” Kraglin ordered, making it clear his word was final and made his way to escort the crewman, to his destination.

Peter’s screaming had ceased, but he was bawling, his face now red as he ran over to Kraglin.

“Daddy, give him back to me. Give him back please”. Peter pleaded over and over again, which pissed off Yondu on every level and he didn’t even bother to lower his voice

If you don’t shut that up Peter, I’ll throw that damn toy out of the airlock, and you’ll never see Fang again. Do you understand?”

Peter did, but perhaps being Yondu’s son, he wasn’t going to let it happen without a fight and once more desperately turned his attention to Kraglin, “Daddy, please make him give Fang back.”

Kraglin however just held the same look on his face as Yondu, which on some level sacred Peter.

“You have to do what Yondu says,” Kraglin said simple, and just escorted Proctom from the room, never looking back at their son. That skinny back seemed so cold to Peter who could only stand there and sniffed and tried to stop the tears which just wouldn’t stop which managed to piss off Yondu further and decided not to hold back as he glared at his son.

“You lied to me Peter, I am the last person on this ship you lie too. And you lied to me….to my face, and you ignored the order about Proctom”. Referring to the order he had made to ensure the recovering Xandarian was never in a location where he could be disturbed by loud noise, hence the reason he was on basic duties.

“I’m sorry daddy” Peter could only say feeling more wretched, and he sniffed some more.

Yondu internally felt torn for a moment, this was rare. Peter being a disobedient shit. But he had to be punished, but how? Fang was one thing. But he had to make sure that this would be it. This would be the last time it ever happened, while he gazed over the room and from the corner of is eye saw the ripped sacks and internally grinned. Perfect.

“Well that's not sufficient, so tonight whatever was in those sacks. Is what the crew will be eating. Everything that you ripped, you will cook. And the Ravagers, will no doubt eat the worst meal of their lives, because of it”. Yondu said sternly, while Peter sniffed some more.

“But the Ravagers will hate me, and I can’t cook, Daddy.” Peter immediately protested through the tears, causing Yondu to just roll his eyes. “No Iztel will be cooking, you will be helping, and everything you ripped will be in the pots.”

Yondu couldn’t help the total malevolence in his voice, as he continued “And tonight when the Ravagers come down to dinner and eat, what you’ve made. You are going to go to everyone single one of them and apologise for being such a bad disobedient boy”.

With a small nod to Iztel, making it clear that the order would be obeyed. Yondu with a swish of his red coat left the Mess. Leaving Iztel to only sigh to the utterly distraught toddler. “Well come on then, let’s see what was in those sacks.”

To be concludedxx

 


	7. Never lie to daddy chapter 3

 

 

 

With the stuffed toy in his hand and a headache which was lingering even though the nosebleed had ceased, Proctom made his way to the Brig, while Kraglin had left for the Bridge.

He didn’t understand what had happened, just that Peter had lied about something and was in trouble. Having spent long at the receiving end of that, he totally understood why Peter was currently in deep shit.

Crossing over the deck, he almost collided with Jamsean, his former bunkmate; he used to never speak to him and kick him out often when he wanted to screw his own mate Gunnsen.

On some level it did amuse Proctom, that now Jamsean was speaking to him, he had also made it clear the moment that Yondu had ordered the pair to move his merge possessions into Itzel’s quarters for a while. They had also made it clear that “while” better last for a long time since he had looked into his old bunk and seen it made up for a couple.

However, any trace of the shit the burley Ravager had put Proctom through had been erased the moment, he had saved Peter’s life and then endured a blood clot and brain surgery, and now he approached Proctom with a wry smile when he looked down at Fang who was dangling in Proctom’s arms.

“What did Peter lose him again?” he asked the scarred twenty-year-old, too which Proctom could only shrug.

“Captain ordered me to put him in the Brig, think Fang’s in trouble or something.” Being asleep then most of the drama was unfolding after all, too which Jamsean just blinked.

“Right…does Yondu think he’s real or something?” A look of total confusion on his face which was probably the same as Proctom’s own.

“Fuck I hope not. We know Peter thinks he’s real. We act like he’s real because Peter thinks his real. I really hope out Captain doesn’t think he’s real”.

The two men were confused, while Jamsean, just shrugged and went on his way, wondering if he should ask about this…or perhaps it was just Proctom messing with him!

Putting all confusion aside, he disappeared down the corridor with Proctom arriving at the door of the Brig.

 

The room to the Brig opened with a hiss, and as always the smell hit him first.

It was one of the room never designed for comfort. A tatty old mattress and blanket lay on the floor, no pillows of course. A small grimy toilet and shitty lighting.

The food was only supplied through a hatch only once a day, and the food was always terrible. He had always wondered what it would be like to re-enter this room but to his surprise felt nothing.

Even though the month he had laid on the bed looking back on his mistake and stupidity of hurting baby Peter, felt as if it happened to someone else. Deep down though he could never shake off the anxiety of the banishment from the crew and the weirdness, it felt to be accepted, especially by the Udonta family.

Placing Fang down on the bed, which in accordance to his imagination gave him what resembled a moment of pity. Proctom just turned and looked at the wall. When he was first stuck here, he had stared at the wall and couldn’t make out any of the words staring back at him. But now he could see the names of every Ravager who out of tradition had scratched their names on the walls.

Some were before his time, but there was some he knew. Horuz, Gunnsen and even though he couldn’t read it before there was Yondu. What the Captain must have done to get thrown in here was beyond him and he felt like that was one question he couldn’t ask.

Then there was his name, done at a time where he couldn’t spell it and only scratched the letters “Potm.” He could have correct that, and his own ignorance since “Ignorance” was a word he had not learned until recently, and that was due to Itzel’s education.

But taking the blade out of his pocket scratched the name “Fang” on the wall. There, it was perfect, with that done he left the teddy behind and took advantage of his headache and Captains orders to crash for a few hours.

 

While this was going on, Peter was being observed through the film on his pad by his parents.

Kraglin was leaning over Yondu’s shoulder as they watched their son prepare the meal. “I think he’s learned his lesson,” Kraglin signed, causing Yondu to turn.

“What you think I did it wrong?” To his surprise, Kraglin just shook his head.

“Seriously, I thought you were going to give me “oh he’s a little boy, Yondu. He’ really sorry Yondu and all that shit. Normally you’re the one Peter can wrap around your little finger”, he informed his mate, who for once just nodded in agreement.

“No, you were right, I don’t want Peter to be a Ravager, Yondu. But I don’t want him to grow up being a little brat” Kraglin confirmed, while Yondu to ensure that Itzel didn’t take over, just watched the scene unfold.

 

Everything was silence in the Mess Hall, which was strange, to say the least. All the Ravagers had heard of Peter’s little indiscretion and were giving the room a wide berth. The only sound was Iztel, the noise of the meat sizzling in a pan and the sounds of Peter sniffing, trying to hold back the tears, and failing.

 Fat drops slid off his cheeks, while Iztel stirred the meat which was in the tins. At least it was simple meat which was typically made into stews, the issue was the rest of the ingredients which was made out of the spices and food he made for Peter since it was easier for his stomach.

Peter though could cut the meat, even though his small blade was blunt, he was doing the best that he could and was pointing to the spices he wanted to use. It was a strange concoction but threw them in. Since Peter was only three. Like he knew what he was doing.

Inside his body, Peter felt terrible when he remembered his dad’s angry fact, and daddy Kraglin gave him that look. He didn’t know the word for it, but he didn’t like it.

His tummy felt all twisted, and he knew he shouldn’t say anything, but he couldn’t help it, he needed to hear Itzel’s words, as he whispered “My daddy hates me now.”

Iztel could only sigh at this remark, “You daddies love you very much, there just upset that you lied to them,” to which Peter could only sniff in response. “And now the Ravagers are going to hate me.” The thing that was troubling Peter the most, Peter loved all the Ravagers, even the ones he knew didn’t like him much.

He was aware that they worked hard, he had seen them battered and bloody from mission facing against the nasty Nova Corps, and he knew they worked hard and brought him nice things.

He also knew they were all promised, when they became Ravagers at least one good meal a day, even though they normally had two. And when they were low on food, he knew that he always had food. But today, they wouldn’t get a good meal, because he was bad. He didn’t know why he was bad, but he was bad, and he felt terrible.

At his statement, Iztel stirred the pot, and honestly hoped it wasn’t the case. But this food and sauces, it just looked like sick and wondered if the crew would mutiny over this.

Peter, however, did need reassurance so all Iztel could say was “Look, just think “I’m going to make the best meal ever,” and maybe they’ll be ok about it.”

Something he wasn’t convinced about, but he had to say something, to which Peter just nodded and passed the spices to Iztel to throw in the pot before he paused suddenly and turned to Iztel.

“Will I get Fang back? He’s in the Brig, and he’s all alone.”

Peter’s toddler voice was even smaller, and even under the circumstances, Iztel managed to suppress a smile. Fang was a teddy, made with cloth and stitches. But Peter was the only child on a ship made of the scum of the galaxy.

He knew that both his parents felt bad about this sometimes, that on the ship Fang was the closest thing Peter had to a friend, as pathetic as it was. Hence the reason Iztel had to go along with it.

“Oh, I know he will be. Besides, I’ve always thought before Fang came to you, he must have had many adventures, before he decided to settle down and play with you”.

It was the perfect answer to say to a little child to which Peter nodded and accepted when he suddenly said to the older Ravager. “Iztel, Will Proctom be alright?”

 

Ok, the next chapter is the conclusion and a little character development of my OC Proctom. God I love my OC’s

 

xx

 


	8. Never Lie to Daddy Final Chapter

**Never Lie to Daddy Final Chapter**

 

 It was a question that came out of nowhere, but for a moment it managed to strike inside Iztel. Once again Peter was using his other voice. He had looked up Terrans, and he knew Peter had a better vocabulary than most children, but that was only sometimes.

Most times he was normal, but then that voice. When he did something or acted older than someone of his age should. Hell, he was helping to raise the boy, and he knew that Peter was perceptive and had wondered if Peter had psychic abilities?

Something he put down to his biological father, even though he had no idea what his other side was, and was in no mood to ask Yondu or Kraglin.

In truth, he had wondered the same thing about Proctom. After the young Xandarian had moved in with him, it had taken him ages to convince him that he would be there for as long as he wanted to be.

It had taken him weeks to unpack the belonging he had, and it was a surprise to find out that the Ravager had almost none.

Most Ravagers had something they were into, be it Yondu’s strange small figures, but Proctom, nothing but the basics and nothing from his childhood.

Even though Iztel was almost blind the moment he saw the lash marks in Proctom’s back, caused Iztel to realise that Proctom never had one. Eventually, he had got the basics out of him, and it was a shitty story.

Born on a Kree slave ship, to parent’s unknown, and was forced to work continuously, and starved and beaten when it wasn’t enough. It was the same for Jamsean and Gunnsen, who had found it easier to survive, and it was no secret they were now screwing each other.

But Proctom, he had lived a life of hell, foraging, fighting and trying not to get killed or sold if he screwed up. Until he was fifteen, and the ship was captured by the Nova Corps, and he was freed.

After a lifetime of slavery, “Freedom” didn’t mean much. In truth, Xandarian’s like him were too old to assimilated into the stark world of Xander, which typically led to a life of petty crime. Yondu had picked Jamsean, Gunnsen and several others including Proctom in a bar when he was only fifteen, and it was the only choice he really had.

There he had tasted real freedom for the first time, had sex, drank beer and acted like an idiot because that was the world he knew. He was just taking his cues from the older Ravagers, and screwing up eternally.

It was only when his sleep was shattered by Proctom screaming in his sleep, causing Iztel to run his one good hand over the Xandarian’s back to reassure him, did he finally realise how screwed up and anxious the lad really was.

 And that he had invited the Ravager into his quarters and knew his injuries were taking their time to heal. And he had managed to hide from Peter, that Proctom had suffered a few seizures when he was overworked. It was still up in the air if and when he would go back on raids, and Iztel had made it clear to Yondu that wouldn’t happen until he said so.

For a Ravager like Iztel, who back in the day was one of the most feared and bloodthirsty pirates there was, once upon a time he would have cut down someone like Proctom just for looking at him. Until the moment a battle with the Kree when wrong and he was maimed and told he would eventually be blind, instead of eventually becoming the Captain he was asked by Yondu to become the ships cook.

In truth, he hated it at first, but then Kraglin walked into the mess with baby Peter, and that was it. Now his life was different, and he really didn’t mind that, so to answer the boy's question.

“Proctom will be okay. He’s a strong lad”.

An answer that satisfied Peter who just nodded and kept cooking.

 

Three hours later in the Elector, dinner was served. By this point, the entire crew had learned that Peter had been in trouble

And the Ravagers piled in after their shifts, even the ones who were still working so the Mess was packed since Yondu wasn’t going to let anyone miss out on his son’s disobedience and all the fun.

Peter had been instructed and was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, a twisted feeling in his stomach when all the Ravagers piled on and Iztel presented them with their plates.

 As expected all of them turned their noses up, but they had heard this was all they were getting and some, some being Horuz cut Peter a glare while he was sitting down.

The Ravagers had been instructed not to eat until Yondu had given the order, though some poked the stodgy dish with a fork and looked confused.

With everyone seated, Yondu addressed the Ravagers.

“Right you assholes, this little concoction is because our Son,” he shot a look in Peter’s direction who just looked down, and felt more twisted inside. “Decided to forget that there is one person on this ship you never lie too. Because of this, he needs to learn a lesson. He is not going to be a disobedient little shit. So he was the one who made this meal tonight”.

Yondu couldn’t suppress the grin on his face.

“Then dig in.”

Taking his seat, next to Kraglin, Yondu watched the crew lift their forks and prod the dish, before lifting out a small piece and almost in unison taking a bite.

 

The effect was immediate, surprise, a moment of silence over their battle-hardened faces, then, then. Smiles. Looking at each other, as if trying to describe the meal. The smattering of conversation managed to irk Yondu. Bastard crew covering for his lying shot of a son. How the hell would he learn anything from this?

 With Kraglin next to him, about to plunge his own fork in his meal motioned for Yondu to do the same. God this food looked strange, a combination of reds and yellow over what looked like Peter’s baby food. Dear gods, it looked like shit.

He was tempted to just throw it away, but after watching Iztel take a bite, and give himself a satisfied smile, he thought what the hell and took a bite.

Oh dear god.

 

The dish, creamy, spicy, rich. Swallowing it hole it left different tastes on his tongue. Breathing heavily, he took another bite, and oh god it was better than the first.

It was, God how to describe it. It was something he had never tasted before.

 

“Iztel, who actually made this?”

 

From his seat the old Ravager looked up mid-bit.  “well I cooked it, but it was Peter’s ideas for the spices.”

Yondu knew this, he had watched it all unfold.  But what the hell was it, though? He wasn’t paying that much attention.

“It’s Xandarian fowl, the base sauce I use for stews and loads of spices. The base if the rice I use for Peter’s breakfast, and I just steamed it…turned out pretty good”. Iztel, being Iztel just shrugged “Pretty cheap meal, and easy to make” he finished looking up to the sound of Proctom coming into the room.

The young Xandarian looked fresher and well rested, Yondu noticed while Iztel grabbed a plate off the side and handed it to the Ravager.

“Here you go lad, I left out some of the hotter spices for you.”

Proctom, thanking Iztel, sliding in in next to him and begun tucking in, his reaction the same as the Ravagers, dear god all of them liked it. Loved it.

“You know what would make this meal better” Jamsean stated looking up from his meal. “Xandarian spiced bread.”

“Oh yeah with izthjran spice.” Claimed Gunnsen.

“Na, this needs.” Horuz begun. The chatter started with the crew all suggesting something for the dish, which was excellent on its own but to mop up the sauce or prolong finishing it.

Kraglin was happily finishing his meal, though doing it hastily since he needed to deal with his son. But he was bloody hungry, and it was too good.

Iztel was making mental notes of it all since this dish was fantastic, but there was one person who hadn’t taken a bite and was just sitting there.  

Throughout all of this, Peter just sat silent, his head bowed.

The crew loved his meal, they loved all his hard work, but inside he still felt terrible. His daddy still hated him, because he was bad and naughty and he hated that.

None of the crew were looking at him, but he could feel like they were, and he didn’t like it. He felt so sad and twisted.

Yondu having finished his meal, the plate practically whipped clean, then turned his attention to his son, and for the first time ever. Clicked his fingers.

Peter knew the implication,

If Yondu wanted to get anyone attention he whistled, typically pulling out his Yaka arrow for good measure. But when he was annoyed, when he was angry he just clicked his fingers, not bothering to waste his words on those who didn’t deserve it.

Peter didn’t deserve it; he didn’t deserve his daddies love.

Slipping but of the seat, his feet felt heavy but he climbed into his own, and the dish was passed to him

Peter dug in his spoon and took a bite. It was good, Iztel was fantastic as always but combined with the feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. But he ate it anyway, ate it because he was bad. Until the last bit was finished.

Putting his spoon down, Peter waited for his daddies to say something, anything to make him stop feeling sorry. Instead, Yondu got to his feet motioning for Peter to do the same along with Kraglin, their food finished all of them went for the door, leaving the rest of the crew to look and wonder, well for a few minutes.

Yondu had spent all afternoon wondering what to do. He knew that Kraglin for once was on his side, but telling his son off had clashed with all his feeling, it was incredible, stand up to anyone fine but his son. Dear god this parenting thing felt like shit sometimes.

Stepping to the secondary bridge area, a place which was generally quiet and had a perfect view of the stars and was one of the places Peter loved the most, and where he currently felt terrible. Yondu cleared his throat.

 

“You know why we had to punish you?”

Yondu’s voice was stern, but not as stern as it had been that day, more like his “daddy” voice which caused Peter to nod

“Because I was naughty and lied to you” Peter’s voice sounded like it was on the edge as if his son was a fragile piece of china.

“Yes you did, and we were not happy. Today the Ravagers got lucky, the food was fantastic, but you were lucky. The crew work hard Peter, this is their home too. Can you imagine how they would have felt?”

Yondu was going to extremes to make his son understand, to face the repercussions of his actions

“As bad as I feel in my tummy. Daddy, I’m sorry, I will never lie to you again. I promise.”

“Everyone on this ship has to work hard, I have to keep this ship running, plan missions and keep Nova off our backs. The last thing I need is a disobedient son.”

“I’m sorry daddy, I’ll never lie again.” Peter looked on the verge of tears, so in truth, Yondu could

have let this go one for days, but decided to put his son out of his misery, and smiled gently.

“So your punishment is they you will have to keep making your meal for the crew because they loved it and it was good. Then we accept your apology…would you like to get Fang?”

That was it, it was over. Fang was saved, gut Peter managed to hold it in until the trio walked to the Brig.

There Kraglin whipped his hand over the lock to reveal Fang still unmoved on the bed. The room looked like shit, but Peter never having been in there didn’t care, and dashed over to the bed and hugged the teddy tight.

“Fang, Fang, Fang I missed you, and I’ll never be mean to you again” Peter declared, burying his face into the teddy.

 

Peter was hugging his teddy like it was the most precious thing in the galaxy, which to him was true.

Since all of them were alone, Kraglin took the opportunity to take Yondu’s hand, which was a rarity in public. “That was brilliantly done, you’re a great dad” Kraglin whispered while Peter was just talking to his teddy as if he was real.

 Yondu didn’t need validation from his mate but was fun to hear, taking the opportunity to share a kiss with Kraglin. “Thank god the crew can’t see us; they would think us a bunch of sentimental bastards,” Yondu whispered taking this moment of affection with his mate in public, while Peter took, this time, to look at the wall fill of names.

“Daddy, why is your name here?”

Yondu could only chuckle, as he remembered the reason why.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older” he stated as the four members of the Udonta family left the Brig to get a sense of normality or what passed for it in their dysfunctional lives.

Yondu, however, had forgotten that Yarovesky was a hacker, and couldn’t resist watching the scene unfold with Iztel, Proctom and the Vonspears on his small view in his own private quarter.

 

“Aww” was the collective reaction at watching this unfold, with all of them coming to the same conclusion.

“That was adorable” Proctom confirmed, “But why is Yondu’s name on the wall?”

The rest of the men could only chuckle, in truth, it was a secret among the Ravagers, but Iztel concluded. Proctom had earned it and thought the lad deserved to know the truth and motioned for the Vonspears and the unofficial third mate to get closer.

“Sit around lads, this is going to be good.”

 

The end


	9. Family Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a kinkmeme, someone wanted some family fluff between Yondu, Kraglin and little Peter. I was inspired to deliver.
> 
> It's the first anniversary of the decision of Peter's arrival in their lives. So Yondu and Kraglin decide to get introspective.  
> http://guardian-kink.livejournal.com/2727.html?thread=1172903#t1172903

Family Moments

Yondu Udonta wasn't a morning person. In truth he hated them. Most Ravagers learned to live off little sleep and nothing that could be a routine.

Snatching a few moments here and there, having time to screw his mate and that was pretty much it. Then he became a father, which in turn really cemented his relationship with Kraglin.

With the Ravagers, they seemed to fall out and in of bed with whoever, and nothing was forever. Then Kraglin had come along, and the promotion to the first mate soon became a bed mate.

No one even tried to muscle in after that, even though there were offers. More than enough, Yondu had never forgotten the time when a Darbien contact of theirs had gotten drunk with Yondu, when after a dozen beers, had propositioned him for sex.

Yondu was tempted, but the thought of the expression on Kraglin's face who grew up in a world almost foreign to Yondu's danced in his head, and he called it quits to go back to their quarters and satisfy his mate.

Yondu had no idea what love was, not really. But this, this was everything.

Next, to him Kraglin signed, and moved in his sleep, breathing heavily through a nose that had been broken far too many times to count, which just caused Yondu to smile.

Kraglin looked younger than he did when he slept, and hand a habit of nibbling on his lower lip in his sleep, even though he would deny it. On his pale skin, which never saw the sun that often. It was pale, too pale.

As if the underworld of Hrax had sucked any potential for tanning. It was strange that the cesspit he had dragged Kraglin out of, was also a place made from love with parents had a family until a plague had done its rounds leaving Kraglin an orphan in his teens.

Kraglin had no one, but then he had the Ravagers and Yondu, but even then Yondu knew he was wistful for something, something that was currently on Yondu's chest breathing deeply.

It had been another nightmare night. Not because of teething or being hurt. Kraglin had become an expert on Terran species and had learned that two-year old's had nightmares.

They were due to imagination starting to develop, and fear was beginning. Which perhaps was a good thing. Their son was reckless, loving to run and jump and do crazy things with no idea how it would hurt.

They had no idea what caused them, but their son woke up screaming. The moment he did, Kraglin was out of bed to get their son from his box, to reassure him with kisses and cuddles that he "was safe".

But Peter was only relaxed and secure when he was in Yondu's pouch. That pouch represented safety and love. And though he was typically distant since he was Captain first outside these quarters. That pouch was everything to Peter, and Yondu was personally dreading the day he was too old to go in it.

With Peter in the pouch, Yondu held him close, but he had taken it out when he slept. Peter was a bit of a wanderer, and Yondu lived in fear of turning over in his sleep and crushing the boy.

God, it was stupid the things he was concerned about. If Peter was eating properly, if he was hitting all the right targets (he was on both) and Kraglin was so paranoid they still hadn't taken a mission together, so one of them was on the Elector for him.

Most of the missions had fallen to Yondu, which he was happy to do so. But now he wanted to get home quicker, to see their son.

Only a week before, the Ravagers had a simple mission on Knowhere, but since they had time on their hands, no one chasing after them and a crew devoid of pleasure were unhappy and more likely to mutiny.

Yondu had agreed to go to a brothel. There Yondu just drank while his crew pleasured, and even though Kraglin was happy since he trusted his mate and had sent a message of Peter saying goodnight to his daddy.

Yondu wasn't happy since he was missing his son and was itching for the crew to finish so they would leave. It wasn't until he was docked, and Kraglin and Peter were waiting for him. Peter running for a cuddle which Yondu was happy to oblige did he really feel that he was home.

Kraglin just signed once more, and opened his eyes, looking over to his mate and just smiling. "Good morning", he said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Yondu before looking down at their son.

"You were great last night, settling him like that". Yondu didn't need validation, but it was always nice to hear. Between the pair, Kraglin was the most natural parent.

From the very moment it happened, he was doing his research, making sure he was all right. It wasn't until they had become parents, was that he realised a child was the one thing that Kraglin had always wanted.

For Kraglin it was something he would admit.

In the lower levels of Hrax, there was no one who he wanted, but he knew what he secretly wanted, but when he met Yondu, it was like making a decision. Career criminals as Ravagers or Hrax. It was an easy decision, hit it never stopped Kraglin's yearning for a family, and now he had one.

The first mate of the Ravagers, and partner of the Captain and now a father. It was a long way away from his old life, and finally, he had everything he always wanted. Looking over at the clock, seeing how long they had to get up, Kraglin nudged Yondu and just grinned.

"It's been a year since he arrived" He informed his mate, who just blinked. A year, how fast had it gone? A month before was Peter's second birthday, Yondu and Kraglin had asked Iztel to make him a cake, and the crew had brought him presents.

Birthdays were not celebrated on the ship, but Peter was their exception to the rule. They had sung songs, and Peter loved his presents but this day was the moment Yondu had picked him up from the arms of his mother Meredith and brought him abroad.

It was also a year since the day she died, which caused Kraglin to squeeze Yondu's shoulder. It was a woman's death, which ensured they would become a family. This was sometimes uncomfortable for both of them, even though she was dying and disowned by her own family. So Peter could have wound up with monsters for adoptive parents instead of the Ravagers, or god forbid his biological father

"I can't believe, I almost let him go", Yondu confessed to Kraglin since the Captain was painfully aware of how close he came to screwing it up forever, which caused Kraglin to chuckle.

"Well I was hoping you would change your mind, but you played it so close in the end".

Both men agreed, while Kraglin just cleared his throat "But thank you".

Yondu blinked, "For what?"

Kraglin, let himself up on one elbow to turn to Yondu while he brushed a hand through Peter's hair while their son just sighed in his sleep.

"For letting me be a father, for letting him stay".

"No thank you, for showing me how to be a real father". God Yondu was a sentimental bastard, but here right now, it was ok to be.

Hell, his own parents had been assholes of the highest order, to the point that Yondu could never imagine being a parent for himself, convinced that he would be as bad as his parents. But Kraglin showed him how great it was, for that he was grateful. For his relationship with Kraglin and their boy.

Kraglin just smiled and rested his head on Yondu's shoulder. "Looks like we have everything we've ever wanted doesn't it?"

Yondu just nodded while their son began the stirrings of waking up, wiggling up to sit on Yondu's chest and just rubbed the sleep from his bleary eyes while yawning widely, before focusing on his parents.

"Daddies", Peter said, before falling back down for a cuddle, too which Yondu obliged. Both of them inhaled their son's sweet scent, and just felt content.

"I'll ask Iztel to make a cake today, it feels right to mark it" too which Kraglin agreed, this was the day the became parents, well in truth it was five weeks after this, but this was the day Peter had arrived and changed their lives forever.

"Yeah, he'll love that" since their son like all babies had a sweet tooth, which they tried to temper with fresh fruit.

Yondu looked again at the clock, soon they would have to get up, get ready and Peter would go to Iztel, and Yondu and Kraglin would have to go to work.

"Let's stay in bed for a little bit longer," Yondu told his mate, as Kraglin settled down for a few more moments, along with Peter safe and content in their arms.

"Sounds perfect."

The End of this sweet tooth rotting fluff

Please review xx


End file.
